


A Christmas Photo

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gives Joseph an early Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Photo

Krimson City always looked beautiful during this time of year. The snow falling gently from the sky, covering the stores, homes and sidewalks, the snowplows making sure the roads were safe for travel, not that the roads were any concern for Joseph as of now. With a lit hearth and tea warming his hands and throat, he felt at peace. He wasn't worried about any cases but the one in his book. Sebastian had said he was weird reading books on their everyday job, but Joseph responded with a shrug.

He was content just being alone, not having to entertain anyone, yet the sound of a car door slamming shut just outside his door caught his attention. Curious, he barely set his book down before the knock at the door resounded in the small entryway of the house. As he hoped it wasn’t Connolly or Kidman to come by and give him another case, he peered through the peephole in the door. Sebastian stood there, brushing snow off the shoulders of his trench coat with his free hand, his other holding something underneath it.

Stepping back, Joseph opened the door, greeting Sebastian with a nod. “Hey.” Sebastian said. “Ah, you weren’t doin’ anything special, were you?”  
“Not really. Tea and book to relax after work.”

“Great.” His hand went behind his head to scratch the nape of his neck. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” Joseph stepped aside, allowing Sebastian in. “Why are you here and not…home?”

Sebastian shrugged off his trench coat, smirking the slightest. “You mean the bar, right?” Joseph didn’t look at him. “I’ve gotten better. You’ve said it yourself.”  
“True.” Joseph led Sebastian back into the living room after the older detective kicked off his shoes. “Do you want tea or coffee?”

“Ah, tea’s fine.”

“Alright.” Sebastian lent his head back to watch Joseph disappear into the kitchen, before placing the gift he held under his arm on his lap. He had gotten the gift Kidman had suggested and hoped to hell Joseph would like it. He never really got anything for Joseph as he never really knew what Joseph wanted despite knowing Joseph for years now. “Black’s fine?” Joseph asked, handing him the cup.

“Yeah.” He took the cup. “So, sit.” Joseph retook his spot on the couch, lifting up his own cup. “Well, we actually got the guy, huh?”

“Finally. After two weeks of arson and a murder.” He frowned. “We should have gotten him sooner.”

Sebastian placed his hand on Joseph knee. “Least we got him, right? Could have been worse.”

“That’s one way to look at it.”

“Well, he’s in jail now. Won’t be getting out for a while.” He sipped from the cup. “Anyway, it’s almost Christmas.”

“I’ve seen. There hasn’t been a commercial on that doesn’t advertises it.”

“Eh, doesn’t infect the sports channel much.”

Joseph laughed. “Of course. So, why are you here?”  
Sebastian turned a playful pout to his partner. “Don’t want me here?”  
Joseph smiled. “I don’t know why you are, but, no. I do want you here.”

“Good.” He took the gift and placed it on Joseph’s lap. “Don’t like it, blame Kidman. She gave me the idea.”

“Or are you just saying blame Kidman because you know I won't like it?”

“Nope. Her idea.” He muttered over the rim of the cup.

Smirking just the slightest, Joseph began opening the poorly wrapped gift. Myra no doubt did all the gift wrapping for birthdays and Christmas. “Seb, thanks for the thought, but I don’t really like the box you gave me.” Joseph said, hiding his laughter at the brown cardboard box he uncovered.  
Sebastian shoved his shoulder. “Open the damn box.”

Joseph did as Sebastian wanted; opening the flaps of the box, his eyes widening slightly behind his glasses. “Seb…” he said as he lifted a photo album from the box. It wasn’t at all what he was expecting. “…Sebastian…how…how did you get these photos?” he asked flipping through all the pages. Some if not most, of these photos were from his home town in Canada with his mother and father through all his birthdays and Christmas's then when he graduating from the Police Academy then the first photo of him and Sebastian when he was reassigned, what bothered him though was the very last page. There was room for another photo, but it was empty. “What’s meant to be here?”  
He turned to Sebastian, only to have his eyes widened again at the sudden yank forward and kiss. Sebastian, his best friend and long time partner was now kissing him. His lips were chapped and rough but it gave him more incentive to kiss back as this was Sebastian. The man he had been harboring a crush on for years. “Sebastian…” he whispered. “What was that for?”

“Joseph, the last photo that’s supposed to go in there is the photo we’d take on our first date.”

“Date…?”

“Yeah, ya know, the one I wanna take you on.”

Joseph could feel his cheeks heating, but he didn’t pull back. Instead, he placed another kiss to Sebastian’s lips. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” Sebastian’s arms wrapped around him. “So, you interested in dinner tonight?”

“Where are we going? The last time you took us somewhere, the food was awful.”  
Sebastian chuckled. “Then I’ll let you pick. Any ideas?”

“No. I need to think.” But he reached down to pick up the album that slipped out of his hands. “So, how did you get the photos?”

“Had to call your parents. Kind of awkward, trying to explain to them that I wasn’t some creep, but eventually they emailed me the photos.”

“Well, thank Kidman for the idea. This was nice.”  
Sebastian scoffed. “Kidman? This was all my idea.”  
Joseph laughed. “Sure.” He stood, taking their cups to the kitchen.

“Hey, Joseph.” Sebastian followed him. “We still have to take that photo.”

“Well, alright…but, I’m not very photogenic.”  
Sebastian whipped out his phone, chuckling. “Yeah, sure you’re not. All those photos of you.”

“I didn’t have a choice!”  
Sebastian pinched a cheek. “You were so cute. Had that baby fat.”  
Joseph knocked Sebastian’s hand away, frowning. “I’m sure you were an adorable baby too.”

“Heh, not as squishy as you.” He nudged Joseph’s side.  
Joseph stared before rolling his eyes. “Just, take the damn photo.”  
Laughing once more, Sebastian put his arm around Joseph’s waist and lifted his phone up to capture both of them in it. With the press of the button, the photo was taken.

“There.” Sebastian said. “You look nice.”  
Joseph turned back to the sink, washing the cups. “Anyway, I think I know what restaurant I want to go to. One that doesn’t need reservations thankfully.”

“And where’s that?”

“You’ll just have to let me drive us there.”

“Yeah, okay, fine.” Sebastian pulled Joseph to him, laying another kiss to his now lovers lips. “By the way, Merry Christmas, Jojo.”

“Merry Christmas, Seb. And how many times have I told you not to call me that?”

“Way too many to count.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything Evil Within, so that means this is my first time writing these two. I hope it turned out alright and I hope all of you enjoy it!


End file.
